ThunderClan
by MidnightFox8
Summary: A Twoleg turns into a cat from the power of StarClan. What role does the warrior loving fan have to do with the clans and why was she turned into a cat. You would have to read to find out.


AN: Yup, another Warrior fanfic . . . sooo you know the usual . . . The warriors (c) Erin Hunter not me TTxTT, if I did own Warriors then I would be flying to Hollywood to make Warriors into either a movie or a show. So . . . onto Thunderclan. Also, yes, the name is cheesy probably one of the most used and yes, the main character's twoleg name is my name, although the family's name are not real, it's not like I want you people stalking me . . . what? Why are you looking at me that way? I'M NOT CRAZY! ^^

* * *

><p>Krista, a young blue eyed blonde girl, was lying on her bed, in her room, reading one of her favorite books; <em><strong>Warriors: Cats of the Clans, super edition<strong>_. She couldn't sleep because her and her family was going camping. It wasn't that they were going camping it was more of the fact, of where the were camping.

When Krista's parents told her they were camping at the Hare view campsite, Krista's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. All night thoughts flashed through her mind, like, _What if the clans are real?_ But they were quickly replaced with, _They're just books, so it's best I don't get my hopes up!_ But her hopes did not go away. The next day they were in the car and on there way to the lake.

Krista's sister, Kira, was in the car and was complaining to their parents the entire ride, "There better be cell service! We better get a mirror! Just because were camping doesn't mean I'm not wearing make-up!"

The lake came into view and Krista's breath caught in her throat, _It's just as they described in the books!_ She could swear that she had tears in her eyes. Bil, Krista's dad, pointed to the campsite and told everyone to get out and explore.

"I'm going swimming!" Krista announced.

"Have your sister go with you, and stay together!" Wendi, her mom, called back.

Krista dressed in a red, black and white bikini, with a frilled bottom. Kira just walked out in short-shorts and over the top, top. Krista looked at her sisters' outfit skeptically, "You do realize that we're not going to the mall?"

Kira glared at her sister and hissed back a reply, "What do you care?" Krista just rolled her eyes and they set off.

They neared one of bridges that the boats dock at; Kira sat down and began to text. Krista slipped into the gray water; she pretended that she was in the warrior territory Krista swam from one bridge to another. When she reached the second "half bridge", she froze.

Krista saw a flicker of movement in the water and a minute later a head broke the surface and she saw a gray cat with blue eyes emerge from the water with a plump silvery fish in its mouth.

_A she-cat_ Krista could tell from its slender body. _Could that cat be Mistyfoot?_ She thought with hope. She kept down wind, aware of cats' senses. Just as the she-cat hauled herself onto shore Krista called out, "Mistyfoot!" The cat, Mistyfoot, startled, turned around, but Krista just ducked underwater when she saw the cats' reaction. Krista swam back to the bridge where she had left her sister, with a theory forming in her mind.

Kira looked up to see Krista running out of the lake, "What took you so long?" Kira sneered.

Krista ignored her sisters' comment, "Hey lets check out Hare hill and Sadler woods!" Krista took off running towards the hill, wanting to know if her theory was true. All she needed to see was a cat that resembled one of the warriors and if she called out the right name and they stumble, or act in any way surprised, then she believed that her theory would be true.

Krista got what she wanted; a small white she-cat came bounding down the hill, "Whitetail!" She yelled. Whitetail slipped and stumbled during her run, _That's 2 cats that have responded to the names._ She thought. Krista felt guilty from making Whitetail stumble, but she shrugged it off and changed directions.

She began to run to Sadler woods, she got about 1 mile in, before she hid behind a pine tree. After waiting for a few minutes, a very small tabby tom came bounding forward and started to gather some cobwebs, _Holy shiznip_!_ It's Littlecloud_~! Krista practically sang the cats' name in her mind. "Littlecloud!" She called.

The tom lost footing and stumbled into a small pile of brittle webs. 'Ok that's 3 cats, that's all I really needed.' Krista thought. She ran back to the campground where her parents and Kira where waiting.

___This is a line_

"Hey Krista, we found an old quarry, on the map, that way," Bil pointed to the forest that Krista suspected to be Thunderclan, "You and Kira can go and check it out."

Kira growled in response for having to go with her lame sister for a second time, "Um no. I'm not going to any old thing with any of you."

Krista rolled her eyes and replied to her dad, "Yes, dad, I would love to check it out and Kira," She turned to her sister, "just stay out of trouble." She walked calmly out of her parents (and Kira's) sight, and then she broke out into a run. The path was etched into her mind, from reading and rereading the books.

She was enjoying the wind in her hair when all of a sudden the leaves and the earth weren't underneath her feet, she realized with a jolt that she has fallen into the quarry.

_This is so a line_

"Hey, is she all right?" A deep voice met Krista's ears as she stirred into consciousness.

Another one soon fallowed it, but higher like female, "Fox dung," She muttered, "Second kit that has fallen on that side of the hollow! Maybe the warriors should add more brambles to it."

Krista opened her eyes, hoping that she was all right, but then she realized the female had said: 'warriors', 'fox dung' and 'kit', her heart sped up as she struggled to open her eyes. Her vision was bleary at first and she was blinded from the crisp light, but in front of her she saw a tom with a dark grey pelt and amber eyes, and realized with a jolt that it was Stormfur.

"Hello, what is your name?" He asked giving her an experimental sniff.

"I'm-I'm," She was about to say 'Krista' but instead she thought of her favorite cat name, "I'm Midnight." She finished hoping that her voice didn't waver.

Stormfur decided that she wasn't a threat and greeted her, "Well Midnight," He shifted his body so 'Midnight' could get a better look around her, "Welcome to ThunderClan."

_~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~__~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~_~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~_~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~_~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~~*"*~_

'Midnight' looked around the ledge that she had fallen onto. She felt a sharp pain in her should, she craned her neck trying to get a better view of it when, with a jolt, she realized where she was, who just talked to her and-most importantly-that she understood him. Midnight jumped up and the pain increased in her shoulder. She wasn't 5'4", no, she was 6 ½" and had fur all over her body, and her tail lashed back and forth in surprise, _Tail? Since when do I have a tail?_ She thought urgently.

"Hey! You don't want to do that!" Stormfur told her, "You better see Leafpool before that scratch gets infected!" He then picked Midnight up by the scruff, and she went immediately limp, and carried her towards the cave that had a curtain of lichen hanging over it.

_What is wrong with you?_ Midnight growled to her self, _He grabs your scruff and you go limp!_ Her body hung loosely in his jaws and for the first time, she realized that if he wanted to, he could severely injure her. Her long and silky tail hung loosely and was brushing the ground with a comforting _swish swish_ noise. Her eyes began to close and her body met a soft nest.

"Hello, Stormfur," A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes walked back from her other patient, a, gray tabby tom with blue eyes, that shifted his head up as he heard Stormfur walk in with Midnight. Her amber eyes flashed to Midnight and she began fussing over her, "What happened to her?" She asked Stormfur.

He glanced at his paws, his eyes held a nervous glint in them, "Well Leafpool, We heard a twoleg kit lumbering through the forest and Squirrleflight and I figured that this kit," He pointed to her with his muzzle, "Was running from it and it fell into the hollow." He concluded his story by giving the sleeping kit a lick on her bleeding shoulder.

Leafpool sniffed Midnight and began setting cobwebs onto her shoulder. Stormfur padded over towards the gray tom, "Hey Jaykit," The gray warrior gave the kit a nudge, "Has Hollykit and Lionkit visited you yet?" The tom, Jaykit, just shifted his head and rolled onto his side. Stormfur just sighed and gave a last look at Midnight before padding away.

_LINES_

Midnight woke with a start. She was still not used to being a cat, her back gave a few cracks and pops and her tail was stiff as she stretched. She started to groom her long pelt, now that she wasn't freaked out she could see it in more detail. It was a deep cinnamon color, _like a fox's_, she thought. Midnight flicked her tail around her and realized that the tip was white, her front paws and hind paws were black socks and she had a white stripe down her chest and belly.

She padded over to the pool besides the gray tabby, Jaykit, she remembered. Midnight paused at the pool, taking in her golden eyes, her black ears, her white muzzle and the scar over her left eye. She lowered her head and lapped up some of the cool water. Jaykit blinked up at her with his blue eyes. The whole image made Midnight jump, "Whoa! How long have you been there?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "I've been here for the past day! Now," He looked at her. "Who are you?" His pelt was bristling and Midnight felt a twinge of respect for the kit.

She dipped her head in the usual greeting. Forcing her neck fur to stay flat, she tried to answer his question, "I'm Midnight, I fell into the hollow," She saw his puzzlement so she quickly explained. "I was being chased by a 'Twoleg'," She said Twoleg as a joke, "So then Stormfur and Squirrleflight found me and here I am."

Jaykit just got out of his nest and padded over to the entrance and poked his head out. Midnight fallowed him out of the den and saw a black she-cat with green eyes and a golden tom with amber eyes. They seemed around Jaykit's age, after the she-cat saw Jaykit, she said something to the tom.

Jaykit padded inside again leaving Midnight standing outside of the den alone. She began to wonder what her age was. _5 moons? 6 moons? Depending on my size, I think I'd be around 5 1/2 moons, heck maybe I could try my '_paw_' at being an apprentice_. Midnight let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter at the thought.

She realized that her stomach was yowling. _Well that's embarrassing. Now where could I get some food?_ Midnight began to search for something to eat when her stomach rumbled again.

A light brown tabby tom just let out a loud _mrrow_ of laughter from Midnights' stomach. "You wont find any food searching through the bracken, you can share fresh-kill with one of the other kits." His eyes had a warm glint to them, despite it being leaf-bare.

The kits that Midnight had saw when she had padded out of the den with Jaykit, were getting scolded by Firestar and Brambleclaw. _Poor things._ She thought, Firestar seemed really mad.

After the kits scolding, Midnight padded over. "Hi," She started warmly. "I'm Midnight, who are you?"

The black she-cat with green eyes stepped forward and gave Midnight a sniff. "I'm Hollykit, and that's Lionkit." She flicked her tail in the direction of the golden tom.

"Because of your pelt and eyes." Midnight murmmered. Then relized that she spoke out loud she quickly apalogized. "I'm sorry! I tend to speak before I think." She bowed her head.

Hollykit and Lionkit where taken back from Midnight's actions. "Ok . . .? Well any way what Clan are you from? You don't smell like any cat I've met." Lionkit jumped back and looked at Midnight with a new light in his eyes. "Are you cat from a diffrent Clan? Are you here to fight?" His pelt was bristling but he started to relaxe when Hollykit brushed her tail against his muzzle. "We can see that she's not here to fight! She's barely older than us!"

After some friendly chat and a mouse, Midnight said good bye and explored the camp with Stormfur. He showed her all of the camp, from the nursery to the Warriors den, and the Medicine den along with where Firestar slept, he even told her all about the clans. It wasn't like she hadn't heard it before, it's just it being told from Stormfur, _the _Stormfur, it just made it more interesting. The camp began to become darker as the sun set and the moon began to rise. Midnight made her way to the Nursery and made herself a small nest besides Hollykit and Lionkit. The days adventures left her head spinning that she almost forgot about her family, keyword _almost. _As she drifted into unconsciousness she began to feel really sad, thinking about how she would never get to see her family again. She feel into a deep, dreamless, sleep with her family pushed to the back of her mind.

* * *

><p>So what did you think about it? Did you like it? Well did you? If you have any way I could make better please leave it in a comment, heck even flames are included ^^, so please click the button and type away!<p>

~ Midnight


End file.
